shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Amu Outfits
This is the know clothes that Amu wears in the series It's a bit unfortunate that so many anime typically stick with a single outfit for each cast member. Animators are artistically inclined by trade and as such can churn out some great -- and at worst, "creative" -- fashion design. The crew at Satelight more than did their job with Shugo Chara, a series loaded with unique outfits. Hinamori Amu, the lead of Shugo Chara, has been fashioned by her own mother as what the series terms "goth punk". Either way, her clothes come off more as being influenced by -- and less of a direct example of -- said style. 'Outfit #1' One of the most common used outfit is the Seiyo Elementary's Uniform. Amu wears this uniform in her own style, instead of the normal way. (Tuck in shirt, tie tied correctly, different socks, and hair style) Her accessories match with her uniform. One thing you'll notice is her hair clip. It is an 'x' which is her own unique symbol. It's red, just like her uniform. Amu puts her hair in many different ways. Some days, she'll use only one hair clip, and on other days, she'll use two hair clips. It varies on random episodes. Her hair clip is always red so it'll match her uniform. She puts her hair up or sometimes low. (Clipping hair together in two strands) One of the standing-out features of Amu is her red cloth pinned on her left arm. It is pinned by a normal safety pin. The clothing around her arm is also red, just like her uniform. Reasons for this are unknown. Most likely she does this so she can show her own style. No other Seiyo Elementary student wears this. It is not part of the uniform. To Amu's classmates, this is her "cool and spicy" clothing. In other words, this red cloth clipped on her uniform is very fashionable and very "cool". Amu only wears this on her uniform. The way how Amu ties her tie is not perfect. Other students would have it all the way, but Amu leaves it with some space between the tie and her neck. This way, it'll match with her belt, socks, and the red cloth on her arm. Another standing-out features of her uniform is her belt. Amu is the only female student at Seiyo Elementary who wears a belt to school. This belt is partly punk and black (the color) for gothic. She is also the only female student who does not tuck in her shirt. It looks fashionable like this, though, because of the belt and how it is worn. For some reason, she does not get in trouble for not tucking in her shirt or for wearing extra accessories. (The red cloth clipped on her left arm) This is the most unique part of the uniform, her socks. Her sock pattern is the same as her skirt. Therefore, it matches with her uniform. It's like leg warmers and it matches with her style. (The belt and her hair clip) Her socks are loose towards her feet. Actually, these aren't socks. These are actually leg warmers. It goes up to her knees. The leg warmers stay in place with a mini-belt. (The black things on the leg warmers on her knees) This is also where the rumors started. The "coolness" came form her leg warmers and her red cloth on her right arm. Amu also decorates her backpack with a red belt-like string. Nobody does this at Seiyo Elementary. This is one of the standing-out features of her uniform. The way how Amu stands and carries her backpack is also unique. All Seiyo Elementary students will carry it in their hand down but Amu holds it on her shoulder. 'Outfit #2' This is one of Amu's outfits that she doesn't wear very often. She wears this in Episode 3 where she was invited by Nadeshiko to go to Tadase's house and on Episode 33 where she asked Miki which outfit is the best. As you can see, this outfit includes a black hair clip in the shape of an 'x'. She wears a choker around her neck which is black and it seems almost like a collar. Her jacket has a violet butterfly in the middle of it. Towards the middle is the color white and the back is mostly blue. The jacket also has a hood which is all blue. She wears a skirt that connects with her shirt. The shirt is black with white pockets off the side. (Waist line) She also wears a pink belt to go with the skirt. The shirt goes down to her high thighs. It is actually very short compared to her other outfits. She wears long socks up to her thighs which are stripped pink and black. Her white pockets on her shirt are like two pouches for her hands if she gets cold. The jacket goes with this outfit so she can cover up her arms so that she won't look so indecent. You can see that the two main colors of this outfit are pink and black. When Amu wears this outfit to ask if this is a good outfit to Miki, she said 'no' because of the blue, white, and violet part of the jacket. Although, this outfit still makes a very nice outfit to go with. You can also see that her hair is clipped up. Her hair is mostly gathered to form the center top of her head. This was also the outfit Amu used in Shugo Chara! DVD 2 Cover and was seen used by Amu in the second opening of the first season, Minna Daisuki. Outfit #3 Another outfit that Amu barely wears. In this outfit, Amu wears a pink dotted magenta tank top that goes along with a small white sweater. Both doesn't have a collar. Her tank top also includes strings that goes around her neck. The small white sweater have wrist protectors at the end of it. They are black. She also wears a black skirt which have a curvy pattern at the end of it. She doesn't wear any socks or leggings in this outfit. In this get-up, she goes with two red hair clips that clamps her hair together. This was also shown in Episode 33 when Amu is looking for an outfit with Miki's help. Miki totally rejects this outfit because it's not matching. The red hair clip turned off the outfit. The outfit is really actually plain though. This was also worn by Amu in Episode 3 where she was wrapping the cookies that she is going to give to Tadase. Outfit #4 This outfit is only seen once so far. It was shown in Episode 33 when Amu is looking for an outfit to go with Tadase with Miki's help. In this outfit, Amu wears mostly black and white. She first wears a layered t-shirt. The first layer is white and then a black t-shirt with a printing on the back, colored lavender. The first layer also pops up underneath the black shirt and is all frilly. She then wears a blue shirt with a small white part on the bottom of it. This gives the outfit a nice feel of color white.She then wears black leggings that reach up to middle of her knees and ankles. This also gives a nice feel of the color black for her outfit. Her hair is clipped up to the side, not the center. The hair clip is red, which doesn't match with the outfit. she should have wore a black clip so it'll'' be much more matching.'' Outfit #5 This dress is only worn once during Episode 33. As you can see, this is the most matching outfit out of all her other outfits. Though Amu did not pick this one to wear to her date, because it would make her seem desperate. She wears a lot of ribbons around her body parts in this outfit. (Her two legs and her hair) The outfit is very soft and gives a nice feeling of a lolita person. It is really frilly and has a pattern on the red part of the dress. You can tell that the two main colors of this outfit is red and white. Amu also wears fingerless gloves in this outfit, which also has ribbons. She then wears a hat on the top of her head with a big red ribbon on top of it. The dress is short sleeved. The sleeves goes down to her upper arms and has ribbons around them. The corners of her shoulders are very puffy. There are also lots of crossed-strings in the center of her dress. Which holds her dress together. Her hair is also curly so that it can match with this outfit. Finally, her curly pigtailed-hair is adorned by red ribbons. Outfit #6 This outfit appeared in Episode 33. Amu wears this to her date with Tadase. This outfit looks veyr much like a uniform, but it is actually not. It has a sailor-styled top. The collar has maroon-checkered pattern just as how the ribbon in her shirt appears. A small portion of her hair off the side is clipped a red clip, served as her hairstyle in this outfit. (Though it doesn't match with her get-up) She also wears a choker with a string knotted into a ribbon in it. Her outfit is mostly black, but there are also large parts with the color maroon. There are also small portions of the color white on the outfit as you can see. They appear off the sleeves and on the hem of the shirt. The skirt reaches up to right below her knees. It is printed as checkered with a maroon color (like the ribbon and the choker). She wears black socks that goes up to right below her knees. There are also small portions of white lace on it. The shoes that she is wearing is all white. This outfit was also used in Shugo Chara! DVD 11 Cover. = = Gallery Category:Clothes